Un duelo demasiado esperado
by KaoruB
Summary: Por fin sus destinos se habían vuelto a cruzar, por fin lo había desafiado de modo tal que al sujeto no le había quedado más remedio que aceptar...


_**Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar a leer! Creo que voy a perder algunos lectores con este acto de sincericidio: no soy partidaria de ninguna pareja en OP, el único par que alguna vez disparó mis fantasías en este sentido ha sido la de Zoro con Tashigi, sepan disculpar T.T_

_De todas formas este oneshot no es romántico (bah, depende de cómo se interpreten los motivos de la férrea perseverancia que ambos demuestran poseer en este relato XD). Zoro es una vez más el Zoro que a mí me gusta contar, pido disculpas también por eso n.ñU_

_Creo que ya pedí disculpas por todo (bueno, siempre se puede mejorar en este aspecto :P) Espero que al menos la lectura les resulte agradable :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Un duelo <strong>_**demasiado**_** esperado**

* * *

><p>En el centro de la pequeña urbe se extendía un amplio espacio verde destinado al recreo de los isleños. Esta ubicación era beneficiosa, ya que todas las calles confluían allí y cualquier persona, desde cualquier punto, podía llegar sin dificultad si deseaba pasear, ejercitarse, o simplemente hacer una pausa en sus obligaciones cotidianas para descansar y respirar un poco de aire puro.<p>

Era maravilloso estarse en ese lugar durante el verano, sobre todo en las últimas horas del día, cuando el sol declinaba y teñía el cielo de asombrosos tintes rosados y anaranjados. Era hermoso, en verdad que lo era, salvo que se estuviera de tan mal humor como Tashigi.

Reclinada contra el tronco de un frondoso árbol, aguardaba cruzada de brazos desde hacía casi media hora la llegada del espadachín a quien había retado a duelo. Por fin sus destinos se habían vuelto a cruzar, por fin lo había desafiado de modo tal que al sujeto no le había quedado más remedio que aceptar, por fin tendría la oportunidad de reducir la moral de ese bruto-sin-derecho-a-portar-una-katana al correspondiente estado larval del que nunca debería haber emergido.

Pero el muy desgraciado se estaba tardando…

…

Zoro transitaba con nervios controlados lo que parecía ser la arteria principal de la ciudad. De vez en cuando, sin embargo, no podía evitar dejar escapar algún juramento entre dientes, fastidiado por no haberse podido rehusar a la propuesta de confrontación que tan _gentilmente_ le renovara la joven oficial de la Marina. No había caso, esa chica podía con él, de alguna misteriosa forma siempre lograba doblegarlo.

Al principio creía que era por su parecido con Kuina, aunque con el tiempo se había llegado a plantear muy seriamente la posibilidad de que se trate de algo más, algo que todavía no podía alcanzar a comprender. Maldita sea...

La cuestión era que había dado su palabra y ya no podría retractarse. Lo había citado en el parque que estaba en el centro de la ciudad, y por lo visto ya era la hora acordada, pero todavía no lograba hallar el lugar. Y la calle por la que caminaba era tan larga, tan recta, tan fija en su dirección, que decidió doblar en una esquina.

…

A Tashigi se le estaban entumeciendo las piernas, por eso decidió dar algunas vueltas alrededor del árbol, con paso lento y relajado. A veces, para variar, daba una repentina zancada danzarina, después pequeños trancos, una nueva zancada, y así sucesivamente, mientras tarareaba una melodía juguetona y disonante que se le había ocurrido en el momento. Algún que otro paseante la miraba con curiosidad, pero ella no les prestaba atención, pues estaba demasiado concentrada en el duelo que tenía por delante y en la imagen del hombre, vaya a saber por qué misteriosa razón, más impuntual que hubiese existido.

…

Se quedó parado unos instantes examinando con atención la vidriera de una tienda de dulces. Tuvo la extraña sensación de haber visto el mismo comercio recientemente, pero no pudo precisar en dónde. Después, alzándose de hombros, continuó su camino.

Esa ciudad era muy rara. Se suponía que el parque estaba en el centro, que cualquier calle conducía hasta él, que era fácil de localizar, sin embargo Zoro aún no lograba dar con el sitio.

Siguió andando. Pasó por delante de un almacén, de una barbería, luego de una florería, de una casa de pompas fúnebres... ¿Cuánto faltaba para llegar? ¿Y por qué demonios habría aceptado el reto de aquella trastornada duelista acosadora?

Entrecerrando los ojos pudo divisar que la calle parecía desembocar en ninguna parte, entonces decidió girar en el pasaje más próximo. Lo que le faltaba: ¡el maldito muro!

…

La rama no parecía estar muy alta. Además, ¿cuánto hacía que no entrenaba? Si bien ella nunca descuidaba la práctica con su katana, sabía que era fundamental dedicarse más detenidamente al ejercicio físico para mejorar su rendimiento. Entre las obligaciones y sus asuntos personales no le quedaba mucho tiempo para hacerlo, por eso decidió aprovechar la ocasión.

Midió con la vista, tomó impulso y saltó, logrando así quedar colgando de la rama como un atleta de las olimpíadas. Sus manos sujetaban la improvisada barra con las palmas hacia adentro, de modo que Tashigi pudo comenzar una serie de flexiones con el objeto de fortalecer sus bíceps.

Cuando llegó a contar cincuenta advirtió que del sol poco y nada quedaba en el cielo, y que su rival todavía no se dignaba a aparecer.

…

Zoro enfundó sus katanas… por tercera vez esa tarde. Por mucho que le pese había dado su palabra, y ninguna maldita e inesperada construcción iba a impedir que la cumpliera. Que la vida fuese un camino sembrado de obstáculos vaya y pase, pero que no se pudiera avanzar ni siquiera dos trancos seguidos con tranquilidad ya era el colmo, el destino estaba abusando de su paciencia.

¿Y esto…? Je, ¡ni que fuese tan tonto como para no darse cuenta! ¿Acaso todas las calles de esa condenada ciudad eran iguales? ¿Cuántas veces había visto ya esa barbería? ¿Cuántas veces había pasado por delante de la florería? ¿Por qué el encargado de la casa de pompas fúnebres lo saludaba como si lo conociera de toda la vida? O esta ciudad crecía replicándose a sí misma, o el dichoso destino estaba intentando decirle algo por medio de repetidas señales.

Aunque, tratándose de un duelo, la señal de las pompas fúnebres era demasiado burda. El destino tendría que esforzarse un poco más para impresionarlo.

…

El monótono canto de los grillos atentaba seriamente contra su vacilante equilibrio mental.

Tashigi se había acomodado de cuclillas con la cara entre las rodillas, meciéndose de atrás hacia adelante. Se aburría. De vez en cuando arrancaba algunas matas de pastos, figurándose quizá que se trataba del pelo de alguien… de cierto hombre demorado… de cierto espadachín presuntuoso… ¡de cierto imbécil al que mataría ni bien asomara su curtido rostro de pirata trasnochado!

De nuevo las piernas se le entumecieron por la postura y se dejó caer sobre el suelo, apoyando los brazos sobre las rodillas flexionadas. Resopló. Cuando vio sus manos notó que se le habían pegado algunas briznas de césped, entonces una ladeada y siniestra sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Una por una, las fue desmenuzando con las uñas hasta quedar reducidas a mini montículos de trocitos insignificantes. Después los aplastó.

…

¡Por fin!

Ya era de noche y la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor cuando uno de los piratas más buscados (y más perdidos) del Grand Line arribó al parque donde había sido convocado. La cuestión ahora era averiguar en dónde estaba la chica.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, por si la divisaba, pero el lugar era inmenso y había numerosos árboles que limitaban el alcance de su visión. Decidió adentrarse para poder encontrarla.

…

Tashigi suspiró. Tendida sobre la hierba, contemplaba con hastío el estrellado cielo nocturno mientras soplaba suavemente una pequeña hoja seca, de modo tal que por breves instantes ésta se elevaba y luego volvía a reposar sobre sus labios. Se "entretuvo" haciendo eso media hora más.

…

"Vaya horas y lugar para ponerse a jugar", pensó Zoro, cuando distinguió de lejos una oscura figura remoloneando sobre el césped. Después prosiguió su pesquisa en otra dirección.

El maldito parque parecía un galimatías.

…

Nuestras vidas están configuradas como los arduos meandros de un creciente e incomprensible laberinto. Permanentemente estamos obligados a elegir un camino, sabiendo que cuando nos inclinamos por uno, indefectiblemente algo perderemos al renunciar al otro. Esto ha sido planteado por varias filosofías, religiones, textos literarios, teorías metafísicas… ¿Qué es entonces la vida? ¿Una serie de opciones asumidas? ¿Una sumatoria de sendas desechadas? ¿Un continuo reconocimiento de errores y marchas en reversa para volver a empezar un día en donde nos habíamos equivocado?

No importa, la cuestión es que al final Zoro localizó a Tashigi.

-¡Roronoa Zoro! –lo increpó ella con voz grave. Su rostro reflejaba una impaciencia más antigua que el mundo, su katana apuntaba rencorosamente hacia la garganta del retrasado oponente.

-Hmm –profirió él, con la locuacidad que lo caracteriza. Los obstinados brazos cruzados delataban su _gran_ entusiasmo por el inminente choque de espadas.

-¡Ya era hora! ¿Es que los piratas tampoco entienden de puntualidad?

-¡Cállate! ¡Esta ciudad parece un maldito atolladero!

-¡Cállate tú y desenvaina!

-Maldición…

Ahí estaban los dos, frente a frente, después de tanto tiempo de no medirse, después de tanto desafío postergado, después de tanto esperar que Zoro sea Uno con el Universo, deje de pelearse con la ordenación del espacio que lo rodea y alcance la beatífica plenitud de la orientación.

Ella seguía apuntándole con determinación, él adoptó la primera posición del San-tou-ryuu. Cuando sus katanas se entreveraron, fue como si al fin se hubiesen encontrado. Para dos espadachines como ellos, de corazón tan fiel a sus principios y de voluntad tan consagrada al arte que desplegaban, no había nada más emocionante que el metálico sonido de las hojas al chocar ni nada más gratificante que la cadencia de sus pulsaciones al batirse.

-Confiesa, ¿por qué tardaste tanto en llegar? –preguntó Tashigi, entre mandobles y estocadas-. ¿Acaso te habías arrepentido?

-No –repuso Zoro, curiosamente hábil a la hora de conversar con una katana entre los dientes.

-¿Te parezco tan poca cosa para tener un duelo?

-¡No digas tonterías!

-¿Tenías miedo?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –se apresuró a responder él, con la mirada ceñuda-. Es solo que… que… ¡que tus pasos no siempre te llevan adonde quieres ir! –terminó por decir, prefiriendo el bochorno de la cursilería al oprobio de la desorientación declarada.

Tashigi lo miró con una ceja levantada. Pocas cosas se le escapaban a la chica, sobre todo cuando se encontraba en el medio de un combate.

-¿_Te perdiste_?

Zoro gruñó con sobresalto ante tal suspicacia; ella, en cambio, sonrió con suficiencia, feliz por haber hecho tan insólito descubrimiento. Hasta el hombre más duro y seguro de sí mismo podía tener imperfecciones.

Pero con el transcurso del enfrentamiento la chica no le prestó mayor atención a ese rasgo de su personalidad, tenía otras cosas en qué pensar. Tashigi llevaba acumulados encima millones y millones de nanosegundos de agobiante espera marcados a fuego en cada una de las células de su ser, y esa noche Zoro experimentaría en carne propia lo que significaba semejante sobrecarga energética circulando por las venas de una mujer.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer n.n<em>


End file.
